Why Can't I Love You?
by Son Goten Chibi Chan
Summary: Yugi is madly in love with Yami, but Yugi can't confess his feelings towards the man of his dreams. He can't confess because Yami is dating Tea Gardener! Will he find a way to do so, or will it be to late? Song fic! Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift. This story contains yaoi! If you don't enjoy that sort of thing I'm sorry! This story also contains Tea bashing!
1. Why Can't I Love You?

Why Can't I Love You?

'thinking'

"speaking"

_lyrics to the song_

**time transition**_  
_

* * *

Yugi sat in his room alone, rolling a pencil while thinking about his long time crush, Yami. Yes that's right; Yugi Mutou fell in love with his darker half. Now Hikaris aren't supposed to fall for their Yamis, but Yugi couldn't help himself. The little boy loved absolutely everything about Yami, the way he spoke to his enemies, how his eyes were so hypnotic, how Yami giggled like a little girl, and the best thing about the ancient pharaoh was how his smile shined like a thousand suns. Yami right now, was on a date with the whore, Tea Gardener. Tea broke with her previous boyfriend to have Yami, and sadly Yami didn't know of her make-up and break up reputation. The woman didn't want anything from Yami except to fuck him, she told Yugi herself.

Yugi was no longer Tea's friend, after battle city, Yugi wanted to break their friendship together, for she wanted to steal Yugi's cards and claim them as her own. Yugi caught her in his room, flipping the entire place around to find the dueling deck. What she didn't know, was that Yugi always took his deck everywhere he went. When Yugi asked her why she was in his room and turned it into a disaster zone. Tea reveled why she did do it. The tri-colored haired boy was furious with her and was going to end their high school friendship; however she insisted to give her one more chance. Yugi did give her one more chance and she broke it once she told Yugi that she liked Yami. What made it sadder was that two days ago, Yami told Yugi that he sort of liked Tea. Yugi told his other half that Tea liked him too, but he didn't tell him why Tea liked him. He decided that Yami might like it better if he found out himself.

Yugi actually thought he might have a chance with Yami, but he was sadly mistaken. This put the innocent teen into a great depression. However, he did smile for everyone to mask the growing sadness inside him.

The small boy looked at the clock and it read 6:00 P.M. Yami was going to come home soon from his little 'date' soon, so Yugi thought he should start cooking dinner for the soon to come hungry Yami. The teen left the lonely darkness of his room and trudged to the kitchen. He had to make two of everything. His grandpa died last year and Yugi didn't really care because he was expecting him to die soon so that he and Yami could live together.

Now Yugi was going to prepare two chocolate milkshakes, Bruschetta, and finally Herbed Chicken and Dumplings. These were all of Yami's favorite dinner meals and Yugi wanted to make sure his crush had the happiest day of his life.

One hour and thirty minutes have passed and at 7:30 P.M Yami finally arrived home. "Hello Yugi!" he greeted as he walked through the door.

"Hi Yami, you're home late. How did your date go?" Yugi asked politely. However, when he did ask, it left a sour taste in his mouth.

Yami's eyes had a dull tone in them when Yugi asked the question. "Oh our date was wonderful! First we went to the mall to get Tea new clothing. After that we went to the park with our friends! Oh it was just splendid!" But that was all lie. Really, Yami has hated every single minute he shared with Tea. All he did was look at her in discuss as she flirted with other guys.

Tea went to the park with Yami and all his friends? Why wasn't he with them? "Well it sounds like you had fun," Yugi managed to respond without having any bitterness in his voice.

"Yes we did have fun," Yami lied. "We went to the park, arcade, gym, and pool," Yami recalled.

So the went to all those places without him? Sounds like something Tea would do. "If you went to the pool, you better take a shower while I finish up making dinner," Yugi suggested.

"Alright, I think I will do that," Yami decided. He left the kitchen and went to go to the bathroom and take Yugi's suggestion. As soon as Yami left, Yugi clutched the pot that held the Herbed Chicken and Dumplings in anger.

Thirty minutes passed by and Yugi finished making dinner and he was about to pour the chocolate milkshakes into their cups, until Yami walked into the room. His hair was still wet, and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Yami's sudden appearance was distracting Yugi from pouring the milkshakes. "Yami, why are you here? You're still dripping wet and half naked," Yugi pointed out. However he felt his face heat up at the sight of Yami, but luckily steam from the ready chicken and dumplings covered his face.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Yami worried.

Yugi was very puzzled. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I did leave you here for four hours and you seem to be stressed out lately," Yami revealed. Yugi's face darkened when Yami mentioned him being alone for a while, but covered it up quickly with an innocent smile.

"Oh Yami, stop worrying so much for nothing, I'm completely fine," Yugi lied. "Now go dry off and get dressed," he insisted.

"Your right, I just have a lot on my mind, like how to make it up to you." With that he walked off to his room.

When Yami left Yugi in the kitchen again, he slid down to floor and sighed. 'I don't understand why he is trying so hard to make it up to me? Tea is his girlfriend. Well I still have to support him no matter what!' Yugi thought. He got back to his feet a started to prepare their dinner with more motivation and motivation.

Yugi set everything down on the dining table and made sure was perfect to make Yami. He wiped his forehead to make sure there was no sweat. At that very moment Yami came down stairs and looked at the table of food. He widened eyes when he realized that everything on it was all his favorites. 'Yugi is so thoughtful,' Yami thought. He started to feel his heart pound. He knew why his heart was pounding.

During the moments he left Yugi, Yami had an inner conversation with himself... 'Why do I suddenly hate Tea? I mean she can be a nice friend and all, but when it comes to dating she isn't exactly my type. But how is it that whenever I'm with Yugi I feel so different? What are these feelings that I have for him? Is this love?' He thought about this for a minute. 'Well I do like his angelic features and the way he speaks and the way he does everything.' Yami started blushing at the things that Yugi does. 'Holy Ra, I love Yugi.'

"Yugi, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me," Yami praised Yugi.

Yugi's face turned into a bright pink. "Oh, it's nothing really." Yami moved closer to Yugi until he was only centimeters away from his body. Yugi's heart raced and was doing somersaults. Yami suddenly embraced Yugi in a hug. The two boy's face turned into different shades of red. Yugi hugged Yami back. The two let go of each other and took a seat at the dining table.

"Go ahead and dig in. While you're doing that, tell me how your day went. I want to know everything that happened today," Yugi announced.

"Well it went sort of like this…"

**Twenty minutes after...**

As Yami was finishing his story, Yugi finished his dinner.

"…And then Tea and I hugged," Yami finished his story with. When Yugi heard that, he felt like his heart it had been stabbed and stomped on.

"Well that great!" Yugi congratulated. He put his dishes in the sink and told the pharaoh, "I'm going to sleep now. I'm pretty tired." Yugi pretended to yawn so that Yami could believe him, and he did. The broken hearted boy ran up to his room and shut the door. Yugi could not believe that Yami and Tea have gone that far already. While he thought about this, he went to his bed and cried into his pillow.

Meanwhile, Yami was pondering why Yugi was in a rush to go to sleep. Skeptical, he went to go check on Yugi. When he reached his door, rain started to poor outside. Yami could hear muffled cries coming from the room. Yami opened the door quietly and let himself in. The light teen set himself down next to Yugi and started to stroke his back.

"Yugi why are you crying?" the darker half asked. Yugi didn't answer the question so the pharaoh asked again in a sterner tone, "Yugi, why are you crying?"

"I c-can't tell you," the crying teen stuttered. He can't possibly confess to Yami that he loves him.

"Yugi, you can tell me anything. I will not judge you for your feelings," Yami reassured.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked into Yami's eyes. "Yami," he started. "I-I l-l-o-v-e you," he finally admitted. "You probably hate me now, don't you?" Yugi started to feel tears weld up in his eyes.

Yami started chuckling.

Yugi was now very confused. "Yami what's so funny?"  
"Yugi I can never hate you," he said in between laughs. "And why didn't you tell me sooner that you loved me?"  
"You don't hate me?" Yugi asked to make sure that he wasn't delusional.

"No, of course I don't!" He moved closer to Yugi's face. "In fact, I think I might even love you."  
Yugi was taken aback by Yami's statement. He loved him too? "What about Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, her, she was probably the worst thing that has ever happened to me." He smiled when he said that.

Yami moved closer to Yugi until they could feel each other's breaths.

"Yugi, kiss your love." Yugi filled in the gap between them with his lips. Their mouths seemed to fit together so perfectly. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi happily opened his mouth and Yami explored every inch of his light's mouth. Yami laid Yugi down onto the bed and had the best time of his life with him.

**Next day…**

Yugi and Yami were at school having lunch under a cherry blossom tree. Yugi leaned his head onto Yami's shoulder and smiled when Yami didn't move away but instead scratch his head.

"Hey Yugi what do you think you're doing?!" Tea screamed, appearing out of nowhere.

Yami stood up. "Tea," he said very seriously.

"Yes sweet cakes?" she asked while fluttering her eyes.

"I hate you and I'm breaking up with you," he concluded. Yami grabbed Yugi and ran away from Tea, who was bashing and kicking at the tree. But Yami had to carry Yugi because he was limping to slow.

**Two years later…**

"Aibou," Yami called.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi asked while running down a hill. Currently, they were at the private park that Kaiba owned with all of their real friends. All of them gathered around the two lovers. "What do you need Yami?" he asked, getting really nervous.

The great pharaoh got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Yugi, from the day I've always loved you," Yami started. "You are my entire world and I want to spend every waking moment with you. Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami proposed.

Yugi was crying tears of joy. "Yes, I will marry you," the king of games sniffled. Yami got up and kissed his new fiancé. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and waited until the day they were to get married.

* * *

So I worked on this story all night and I'm proud of how it turned out. Although the ending is a little sappy to me, but hey, that's my opinion. I hope you enjoyed it. The song I used is Taylor Swift's song Invisible. I Don't own the song or any of the characters I used in the story. However, I recently discovered that you can't have song lyrics in your stories. So I will take them down and it is your responsibility to go look at her lyrics yourself or listen to the song while reading this. Have a super special awesome day!


	2. The Return of the Unwanted Girl

Chapter 2: The Returning of an Unwanted Girl

It has been a little over a year since Yami proposed to Yugi and their wedding was about to commence in just a few months. They were intended to be wed on August 18 with a small wedding in a garden with their friends and family there supporting them. They also would have a honeymoon at Los Angles, California for nine days.

After the events that happened over a year ago, Yugi and Yami started to live together in the Sennen residence after Yami proposed. And during those years, it has been nothing but peace and quiet.

"Yugi, can you come down please?" Yami called out to his soon to be fiancé. Running feet could be heard coming down the stairs and after words Yugi appeared in the kitchen, where Yami was.

"What do you need Yami?" Yugi asked, out of breath. Yugi was still very short for his height, and only grew by a few inches. His hair has always stayed the same as well as his big amethyst eyes. Before Yami called him down, Yugi was making the arrangements needed for their wedding. It seems that there were things that had gone wrong with the cake and bouquet.

Yami put his hand on his Aibou's shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. "I miss you so much. We haven't been spending enough time with each other," he whispered into Yugi's ear. The shorter one of the two pushed him away. "Yami, we don't have time for things like that. What do you really need?" he asked very irritated.

Yami had to grin at Yugi's irritation. "Okay, okay, I really want to go out today," Yami confessed.

"Yami, we don't have enough time. I have to do only a few more things before our wedding," Yugi sighed.

"It's only a few things. And besides, all our friends, and their lovers are coming along with us," Yami pouted. While Yami and Yugi's preparation for their wedding, it turned out that Ryou, Joey, and Malik all fell in love with their other halves, excluding Joey who ended up falling for Seto.

Yugi sighed and let his head fall. "I can't convince you to stop the plans because they are already finalized, aren't they?" Yugi mumbled. Yami nodded happily. "What time do we have to go and meet them?" Yugi asked.

"In twenty minutes!" Yami exclaimed happily.

"We have to go in twenty minutes?! Yami, why are you telling me that we have to go and meet our friends in twenty minutes right now?!" Yugi angrily shouted.

Yami scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I sort of forgot." The smaller adult groaned and rushed upstairs to get ready for their "date".

In a miraculous amount of time, Yugi got downstairs. He was now prepared for the day out. Yugi wore black leather pants, a black sleeveless tank top, and a neck brace. He also brushed his messy hair and put it in its gravity defying form. "Alright, Yami, we should get there early," Yugi said as he started to walk out the door. Yami mentally agreed and walked out the door with Yugi. They got in their car and drove off to the mall. "Next time, tell me that we when we have to go out so that I don't have a frenzy in the bedroom," Yugi told Yami as they entered the car. Yami started the engine and made his way to the mall.

Once they were there, the couple sat down at the food court and waited for the arrival of their friends. First Seto and Joey arrived, next was Ryou and Bakura, and finally Marik and Malik arrived five minutes late.

"So, you guys, what shall we do today?" Yugi questioned the group.

"Well, how about we go and browse the mall?" Ryou suggested.

Joey shook his head. "No let's go and eat at the food court!" he whined to the group. Seto hit Joey on the back of his head.

"Puppy, you ate before we got here and in the car. Can you stop eating for five minutes?" Seto mumbled. Joey pouted at Seto's side remark.

"Then shopping it is!" Yami said. He grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him off to the mall's Game Stop. "Yugi I really want to get a new game!" Yami had said very childishly. Yugi rolled his eyes and gave Yami the green light to go and pick whatever game he desired.

After browsing for a new game for twenty minutes, a shadow of a person rose above them. "Hello Yami, long time no see," the familiar voice hissed out. Both boys turned around and were shocked at who they saw.

"T-T-T-Tea, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, wide eyed that Tea had found the two of them.

"Oh you know, I was just strolling around the neighborhood," Tea said sarcastically. "And then I saw the love of my life." The boys rolled their eyes at her.

"Tea, we're in a mall, not a neighborhood," Yugi corrected.

"What do you want Tea? I'm trying to relax with Yugi," Yami mumbled. The atmosphere in the game shop suddenly turned very uneasy.

"Yami, I've come to take you with me!" she squealed very hoarsely.

Yami's eyes narrowed at the girl who was trying to make him sleep with her. "Why in the name of Ra would I go and be with _you, Tea_?" Yami asked, very annoyed.

"Because Yami, we belong together," Tea sang out. Her sudden outburst of singing made the whole store turn in their direction.

Yugi blushed deeply in embarrassment and then sighed at the pointless conversation that Yami and Tea were having. "Tea, we have to get going. So if you would be so kind to stop spitting out pointless Mariah Carey lyrics and let Yami and I leave." The statement left the brunette speechless and frozen. The couple took that chance to hightail out of there.

They soon found their friends at a clothing store and regrouped there. Bakura, Marik, and Seto were sitting to the side while Ryou, Joey, and Malik went to go and pick out new clothes for themselves and their lovers. Yugi joined the clothes-picking and Yami sat down next to Bakura.

"You guys will never guess who we ran to in Game Stop," Yami told the group.

They looked at him. "Who did you see there?" Marik asked.

Yami sighed. "We saw Tea," Yami confessed.

He received a gasp from everyone, including Ryou, Joey, and Malik since they just finished and wanted to show their lovers what they picked out.

"You really saw Tea? We haven't seen her in three years!" Joey exclaimed at an uncalled for volume of voice.

Yami and Yugi nodded. "We hope that we will never see her again," Yugi told the group. "I really don't want to talk about this right now. How about we go to the food court to have lunch instead?" Yugi suggested. Everyone immediately agreed, especially Joey.

They all headed over to the food court and got what their stomachs desired. While they all ate, they made small talk on about has been going in the past two years.

After lunch, the group decided that it was time to go home and rest.

"Do you think that we'll ever see Tea again?" Yugi asked Yami as the drove away from the mall.  
Yami shook his head. "I hope not. I know that she just wants me to get into her bed," Yami replied. The engaged couple soon arrived home. They changed into their night clothes and went to bed immediately.

* * *

Hi everyone! So I never intended for there to be a second chapter, but while I was being taught something, I was thought of this amazing plot and I just had to write it. There's also a poll on my profile on which Yugioh yaoi pairing is the best and it has about fifty choices on it, so choose carefully. Anyway,  
have a super special awesome day!


End file.
